A Hollow Beating in the Heart!
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 along with seeing Kuroto Dan's transformation into Kamen Rider Genm. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the sixth installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppi Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis The girlfriend of the student that the Bugsters were after has contracted the Game Disease. Hiiro transforms into Brave and succeeds in separating the Bugster from the girl. Graphite appears, and Brave, Snipe, and Ex-Aid confront him, but Genm appears only to let the Bugsters escape. Taiga, who intended to "repay" Graphite for what happened 5 years ago, is cornered by Hiiro, telling him that he (Hiiro) could have saved Saki. Who is this Saki? What happened between Taiga and Hiiro? Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 1: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Graphite Bugster: *Collabos Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Form Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Robot Action Gamer Level 3 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2, Shooting Gamer Level 1 (flashback) **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Brave ***Speeding-Up **Unused ***Iron-Body Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pale yellow *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting **'Gashats in Lazer's possession': Bakusou Bike **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The attack pattern of Beat Collabos is similar to Rhythm game such as / Danz Base *Opening sequence was changed in this episode, included: **Kuruto Dan raise up his Proto Mighty Action X Gashat. **While Taiga transform to Snipe in a television, the Genm's back is seen outside. *This is the first time Brave uses an Energy Item. **It is also the first time the Speeding-Up Energy Item is used by a different Rider other than Ex-Aid (Brave). ***It is also the first time Ex-Aid doesn't use an Energy Item. ****It is also the first time an Energy Item has been released from its holding container but not picked up and used (Iron-Body). *This is the first time Brave use Stage Select function. *This is the first episode since his debut that Kiriya doesn't transform into Lazer. *The BGM used by Beat Collabos and Brave Level 3 is actually an 8-bit version of Opening theme. *This is the first time Asuna didn't Poppi Pipopapo. External links *Toei TV's official episode guide for 鼓動を刻め in the heart! References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode